Muchos Años Después
by Spica M
Summary: Una solitaria noche de diciembre, una figura vaga por entre el cementerio en silencio dispuesto a hacerle una visita al ser más solitario del mundo. Este fic participa en el reto temático de julio "¿Qué epílogo ni qué ocho cuartos? del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


Disclaimer: Ningun personaje me pertenece, todo le pertenece a J. , la idea es solamente mi deseo de cambiar el epílogo del libro.

Nota de la autora: ¡Me sigo oponiendo a que Ginny se case con Harry!

* * *

Muchos años después de la fatídica batalla de Hogwarts los cementerios habían aumentado de número y un gran monumento se levantó para honrar a los caídos de la batalla contra el señor oscuro, algunos de los mortífagos que sobrevivieron pero desertaron al final como los Malfoy habían mandado a hacer una placa para honrar a los mortífagos que sirvieron fielmente a su señor y que a pesar de todo siguieron a su amo incluso hasta la muerte.

En un día de invierno cuando la nieve aparecía para cubrir de blanco a las lapidas de aquellos que murieron valiente y no tan valientemente, una figura oscura caminaba por entre las lapidas, sin visitar a las lapidas más famosas como la de Fred Weasley que era visitado muchas veces por su gemelo y su familia, o como la lápida de Remus Lupin y Nimphadora Tonks, quienes fueron enterrados uno junto al otro y eran visitados regularmente por Andrómeda y Teddy hasta que la primera falleció años después.

Aquella figura siguió su camino hasta el lugar donde nadie visitaba nunca, la zona donde los mortífagos fueron enterrados, pasando por la lápida de Bellatrix Lestrange, la cual, aunque no tenía un cuerpo para enterrar, seguía siendo el objeto del odio y resentimiento de muchos, sin importar cuantos años pasaran, Neville nunca perdonó a Bellatrix. La figura pasó por las lapidas de otros famosos mortífagos hasta llegar a una tumba en lo más profundo y oscuro del cementerio, a una tumba a la que nadie iba nunca.

—hola Tom—murmuró la figura mirando la placa que él mismo hizo con sus manos, ya que nadie quiso hacer algo por él, y leyó las palabras que yacían tan perfectamente grabadas en su mente.

**Aquí yace Tom Marvolo Riddle**

**También conocido como Lord Voldemort**

**31 de diciembre de 1926-2 de mayo de 1998**

**Un hombre solitario, cegado por el temor a la muerte y manipulado por su soledad**

**"No hay ni bien ni mal, sólo hay poder y personas demasiado débiles para buscarlo"**

La figura pasó sus dedos por el grabado, que no era tan adornado ni tan bien hecho como debiera haber sido un trabajo de calidad, pero aun así era lo único que pudo hacer por él.

— ¿Cómo estás? ¿Sigues enojado conmigo por lo que pasó en Hogwarts?—preguntaba la figura con melancolía a un ente que no le iba a responder ni iba a hacer algo.

— ¿sabes? Hoy es tu cumpleaños y vine a felicitarte, sabes que me gusta venir a verte y como te he dicho, me gusta venir a visitar a todos los que conocí bien en su cumpleaños, creo que me extrañaste—declaraba la figura con una sonrisa triste arrodillándose frente a la lápida.

—bueno, como nadie en su cumpleaños debe estar solo, te traje las flores del árbol de tejo, sé que no florecen en esta época pero las mantuve frescas hasta este día, nunca supe tu flor favorita así que te traje las flores de la madera de tu varita, ¿sabías que tu varita dejo de funcionar cuando moriste?—preguntaba la figura sacando de su ropa un ramo de flores rojas en forma de campanas redondas y colocándolas frente a la lápida.

—yo, no pude seguir con mi vida y creo que en realidad no podré, una parte de mi ha tenido serios problemas con asimilar que todo lo que hemos pasado se acabó, las cosas no eran tan simples cuando falleciste, me di cuenta de muchas cosas y en realidad creo que no hice las decisiones correctas—murmuraba con pena mirando a la lápida como si viera al hombre que había visto en el pensadero o en la memoria del diario de hace ya tantos años olvidado.

—pero hay algunas cosas de las que no me arrepiento y más que nada espero que hayas visto en lo que falló tu plan, Tom—la figura rio levemente y luego miró de nuevo a la lápida, no se había dado cuenta cuando fue que había bajado la mirada—si estuvieras aquí ahora mismo me dirías "No me llames por ese nombre" o alguna cosa parecida, pero sería divertido—la figura suspiró en el momento en el que el sol caía por el horizonte tiñendo la nieve de colores rojizos y haciendo brillar a la tumba.

—a veces creo que tu vida fue más dura que la mía y eso es mucho decir considerando que habías tratado de matarme desde que tenía un año y luego a los once, doce, catorce, cuando resucitaste, a los quince, a los dieciséis y finalmente en nuestra batalla final, debes admitir que contigo tengo más historia que con nadie más y creo que es por eso que terminé queriendo averiguar cosas sobre ti, pero nunca sabré cual era tu numero favorito, tu comida, color o estación favorita, aunque siempre he creído que al ser tan parecidos podría haber sacado esas respuestas por mi cuenta, como por ejemplo, tu numero preferido como el siete, tu comida como algo elegante y fino ya que solo comías comida de orfanato y la comida de Hogwarts y no sé qué más habrías hecho los siguientes años, tu color favorito podría ser el blanco o rojo, siempre he debatido conmigo mismo sobre eso y tu estación, creo que el invierno, muchas de las cosas son simples de deducir, pero siempre has sido un hombre que supera las expectativas, así que tengo mis dudas—seguía hablando la figura sin importarle la oscuridad en la que se estaba cubriendo el ambiente y lo tétrico que se veía en esos momentos la lápida.

—he investigado mucho sobre ti, la verdad, el ministerio quería destruir todo lo relacionado contigo, pero salve todo, no podían negarme nada, siguen sin negarme nada, los pequeños placeres de ser el salvador del mundo mágico—la figura rio levemente y miro al cielo estrellado.

—mira nada más, está oscuro y frio, todos se han de preguntar dónde estoy, pero no importa ¿cierto? Después de todo, solo un muerto puede entender a un alma muerta, si Tom, mi alma murió hace tiempo pero no te sientas mal, no fue tu culpa, además, no puedo hablar de esto con nadie, todos tienen su propia vida y yo, simplemente no puedo, no puedo seguir como si nada haya pasado, te maté, he…cometido errores de los que me arrepiento aun ahora, ¿puedes comprenderme? Espero que con tu alma completa lo comprendas, porque yo sé que detrás de todo ese monstruo serpiente aun tenías un corazón—la figura sonreía tristemente pasando nuevamente sus dedos por el grabado y soltó un suspiro.

—a veces siento que todo es un sueño y algún día despertaré en mi alacena debajo de las escaleras con tio Vernon gritándome que me levante y haga el desayuno, y entonces sabría que sigo siendo Harry, solo Harry, pero cuando despierto y me veo en esa casa…a veces me dan ganas de seguirte a King Cross, sé que me debes de estar esperando, no puedes ir solo y solo yo puedo acompañarte, así que sigue esperando Tom, pronto iré, algun día—murmuró la figura mirando nuevamente el ramo de flores rojas que se veían casi indivisibles a la luz de la luna.

La figura se quedó en silencio mirando las flores del árbol de tejo de rodillas, ya mojadas por la nieve en la que estaba arrodillado y sintiendo el frio que seguía subiendo por sus piernas y estaban amenazando con entumecer sus pies sin hacer caso a las ramas de los arboles cercanos que se movían junto a la brisa y a la nieve que caía lentamente.

Hasta que sin darse cuenta los fuegos artificiales hicieron eco en la oscuridad haciendo brillar la oscura y tranquila noche de diciembre y sacando a la figura de su letargo y obligándolo a abrir los ojos y fijar sus ojos verdes nuevamente a la lápida.

—Feliz cumpleaños y feliz año nuevo, Tom Marvolo Riddle, gracias por haber nacido—murmuró la figura con una sonrisa antes de levantarse con dificultad ya que sus piernas estaban entumecidas por el frio de la nieve.

A punto de irse, Harry habría jurado que sintió un leve susurro que decía "Gracias" a la distancia entre las ramas que se movían en la oscuridad y la nieve que había llenado su cabello de blanco.

En ese día, Harry Potter pudo sentir un leve cosquilleo en su cicatriz al mirar hacia atrás entre la oscuridad de las ramas que no había sentido desde hace ya muchos años.

* * *

El comienzo de uno de mis fics (Phanton Thief) iba a ser este pero de una baja calidad, pero aún así estoy satisfecha con este one-shot. Dejo como "Muchos años despues" para dejar a la opinión de cada uno de ustedes respecto a la edad que tenga Harry en este One-shot.


End file.
